


99.9%

by ReiyaRegina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Apologies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: Changmin loves Yunho.There is no doubt about that.But there are just some days that Changmin really questions his sanity when he is with the other man.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	99.9%

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago (like DB5K years ago), forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you'll check out my other stories as well!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

Changmin loves Yunho.  
There is no doubt about that.  
But there are just some days that Changmin really questions his sanity when he is with the other man.

Most days Yunho is strong.  
Yunho is handsome.  
Yunho is kind.  
Yunho is loveable.  
Basically Yunho is every sort of awesome and wonderful to have ever graced the planet (Changmin admits that he may be extremely biased).

Some days Yunho is...well, Yunho is childish.  
Childish Yunho usually translates into stubborn and infuriating.  
Basically not-so-amazing-and-wonderful Yunho.  
Those are the days when Changmin feels that their roles are reversed and he's become the hyung.

Today is one of those days and everything just goes wrong from the start.

Yunho wakes up with a stiff neck courtesy of spending half the night sleeping in the seat of the van and the other half sleeping awkwardly on the table with tomorrow’s schedule scattered around his head.

Changmin _had_ tried to direct him to bed for obvious reasons – one being that the bed was more comfortable. The other being that _he_ would have been in it too (preferrably naked and doing other things not having to do with sleeping) – but Yunho had refused to budge.

The end result is a tired and sore and cranky Yunho. Changmin, being the understanding and caring and awesome and wonderful lover that he is, is the one to take care of him.

While the other members skirt around Yunho as silently as possible to try and avoid his wrath (there are still mental and emotional scars from that one time where Junsu attempted to nudge the leader awake the last time he had decided that the table would be an excellent area of choice to sleep. The resulting snarl had sent Junsu scrambling for Changmin nearly in tears, calling him hyung and pleading for protection) Changmin attempts to cajole him into getting up and getting ready to leave for their morning photoshoot. He waves away the others telling them to go ahead and that they’d meet up later once he’s gotten the lump at the table to move and behave like a fully functioning human once again.

At times like these, Yunho just wants to sleep and stubbornly refuses to budge. It takes five minutes of arm-pulling and threats of no sex until forever (which is a lie because Changmin would rather die, but Yunho doesn’t have to know) for Yunho to finally get up. Before Changmin can even mentally congratulate himself, Yunho staggers over to the living room and drops face first onto the couch. 

Mouth open in shock and right eye twitching, Changmin’s finding it hard not to give in to the little voice telling him to throttle Yunho to death. Reminding himself that he is utterly and madly in love with the man (and that throttling him would lead to a loss of amazing and wonderful sex) Changmin switches to plan B. 

Plan B consists of Changmin forcibly tugging Yunho off the couch.

Just when Changmin thinks he’s won and Yunho’s finally going to get himself together, Yunho decides to be a right _bitch_ and slumps over in Changmin’s arms which causes Changmin to nearly lose his balance under the sudden dead weight. Gritting his teeth Changmin bites back angry words in his throat, and decides that if Yunho’s going to act immature then he’s going to have to deal with the consequences. Tightening his arms a little more than necessary, Changmin hauls his lover into the nearest bathroom where he shoves said lover, clothes and all, into the shower and turns the water temperature to its lowest setting.

Shrieking like the girl that Changmin believes he is acting, Yunho fumbles to turn the showerhead off. Shivering slightly he turns to glare at the other, only to shrink back in fear when he takes in the angry, cold stare and crossed arms. In a tight, clipped tone Changmin tells Yunho to get dressed and ready to leave before stalking out of the room. Yunho does just that. 

When Changmin finally emerges from the other bathroom fresh from the shower he finds Yunho sitting on their bed, fully dressed and looking contrite. Ignoring him, Changmin putters around dressing himself and gathering the items he wants to bring to put into his manbag (it’s a bag _not_ a purse or so Changmin says. He ignores the fact that it has short handles and that his sister has a ~~purse~~ bag quite similar to it). Yunho sidles up to him while he’s trying to determine the exact location of his ipod (he swears that if Jaejoong has taken it _again_ his one-touch is going add a few more ones because seriously the man has _five_ and still he feels the need to add Changmin’s to his collection from time to time) and hugs him loosely from behind. 

About to shrug him off in irritation, Changmin catches Yunho’s expression in the mirror hanging above the dresser he is searching through. Eyes wide and blinking innocently (Yunho’s attempt at Junsu’s sorry face) he offers Changmin a small smile which quickly turns into a pout when Changmin fails to respond in kind. Poking Changmin’s side, his pout gets deeper when his efforts remain unacknowledged. With a sigh Yunho releases Changmin and sits on the bed, grabbing Bambi and stoking its head thoughtfully.

Searching the drawer fails to bring Changmin any closer to finding his missing ipod. Voicing his frustration he slams the drawer shut and turns away only to find himself with a face full of Bambi. Stepping back a bit and sputtering (he thinks he’s swallowed some of Bambi’s fur) he watches as Yunho bobs Bambi up and down and talks in a high pitched voice which Changmin assumes is supposed to be Bambi’s (while amusing, Changmin also finds it to be slightly creepy as well). 

Bambi “tells” him that Yunho is sorry and that he’ll never do it again and that she (Bambi) knows that Changmin loves Yunho too much to be angry at him because Yunho is wonderful and awesome and matches quite wonderfully and awesomely with his wonderful and awesome Changmin. 

Changmin has to bite back a smile when Bambi also adds that Yunho hopes Changmin doesn’t actually withhold sex like he promised because Yunho would rather die and if he died Changmin would die too because he wouldn’t be having sex anymore ever. He knows he has to stop the ridiculousness when Bambi goes on to say that Homin can’t die because then she’d be left orphaned and heartbroken so he walks up to his lover, grabs Bambi and tosses her in the general direction of the bed. 

Yunho stares at him in shock, about to protest the child abuse inflicted onto his precious daughter, when Changmin silences him with a kiss. Which is followed by another and another. Which _would_ have been followed by other fun activities if Changmin’s cell phone hadn’t rung and effectively ruined the mood. It’s Jaejoong telling them to get their asses to the shoot because they can’t start without them. The photographer apparently has some “vision” and absolutely _has_ to start with the group shots for reasons Changmin fails to hear because he hangs up on Jaejoong mid-sentence and kisses Yunho some more.

After a couple more kisses (and some very enjoyable gropey handsing) Changmin pulls away from Yunho and tells him that they should go. Staying is tempting but when Changmin’s phone rings again, he knows that there will be hell to pay. Ignoring the trill, Changmin turns back to Yunho who is pouting excessively. Changmin has to laugh at this and does, pinching Yunho’s cheek and stretching his frown in the process. Is this really the same man who is their group’s leader? His strong, handsome, kind and loveable (and amazing in bed) lover? 

Kissing the cheek he tortured only seconds ago, Changmin tells Yunho that if they play their cards right (meaning if Yunho throws his weight as leader) they can do their solo shoots first, come back ahead of the others and continue where they left off. Yunho brightens at this idea and his pout disappears instantly. He rushes around to gather his things and _skips_ out of the room with Changmin trailing behind, eyes mismatched with mirth. His lover’s childishness is too cute.

So actually, childish Yunho translates into stubborn and infuriating only _some_ of the time. He’s mostly, 99.9%, awesome and wonderful, childishness and all.


End file.
